Gallagher Girls: The Next Generation
by pigeonfollower
Summary: The next generation of Gallagher Girls have arrived! This still involves some characters from Ally Carter's Gallagher Girls! Join Makayla Andrews/Goode, Maddie Demmerson, Jordan Baxter, and Sophie Felton in a world of spying...  I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! A couple friends and I have been working on this story for a while now and we have the whole plot set up, and know what we are going to do with it. Here's the catch though, I'm at my grandparent's house right now adding on to this and everything, because I only have a Mac at home and I don't know how to upload the docs on the Mac! Call me a loser, I know. But here's the good news for you, I will add as much as possible in the day because I love all you (even though I don't have any reviewers yet!) Soooo, without further ado here is Gallagher Girls: The Next Generation!  
><strong>

Kayla's POV

First things first, you should probably know that this story takes place at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. For those of you who have heard of us I can literally hear you sighing right now, but you can stop. For those of you who haven't heard of us you should know we have a reputation for being a snobby boarding school for rich and bratty heiresses, and sadly, most of us are. But instead of inheriting some decked-out vineyard, we will most likely get our own CIA branch. Yes, this is a school for spies. And we all have our own interesting stories so this story is about four of our girl's stories Makayla Goode (me), Maddie Demmerson, Jordan Baxter, and Sophie Fellton. We all came from different places with totally different stories, but our subtle similarities made us click and form a bond that could never be destroyed.

I walked through the massive oak doors, taking in the smell, sights, and the feel of my home- The Gallagher Academy. The sound was the only thing missing. I sat there in the entrance, waiting for the scurrying of feet and the chatter of gossiping girls. There was none. No one was there yet. I walked up the great stone steps, listening to the _clump_ of my Mary-Jane's against the stairs. The spy part of me took in everything around me, the amount of steps, the watt measure on the lamps and how many teachers were talking around the corner. 36 steps, 70 watts per lamp - for a total of 1120 watts - and 4 teachers talking around the corner.

The voices were getting closer, and I wanted to enjoy the last hour of silence in the Academy. I took a quick left and shoved all of my body weight into the wall. To someone who wasn't used to the sight of me doing this, I would look totally mental. But instead of my energy bouncing back on me, the wall gave way and a door appeared leading into a dark hallway. Various creatures scurried in every direction, hiding from the harsh light.

"Ew." I couldn't help but mumble to myself as the door closed and the dark engulfed me. Being the spy that I am, I should've "been prepared" and had a flashlight. Being the girl that I am, there was no way I was lugging a flashlight everywhere I went.

As I continued on my way, I started thinking about the various things that could happen to me.

1. I fall down into some mysterious mine shaft and die (Possible, where do you think the California Gold Rush Started? California? Puh-lease)

2. Get lost (Impossible Ihadbeen at the Gallagher Academy since I was really little, so I knew nearly every secret passageway there was to know)

3. Freak out over the small space and die (Impossible, I had never been claustrophobic)

4. Run into a huge stalactite in the ceiling and come out to observe the large blue bump on your forehead (Possible, and very un-spy-like)

Luckily none of those things happened, I was just able to walk behind the walls of the Gallagher academy covered in cobwebs, with a huge patch of dirt staining the front of my shirt- from my previous incident of a newly found passageway beside door to the East Wing.

It was peaceful walking, just me and no one else, leaving me to my thoughts of the new school year, the familiar faces, and the only home that I have ever known. Ever since I was little when my parents disappeared, I came here to live with my Aunt Macey- the head mistress of the Gallagher Academy. So I've grown up in a spy family, seen other great spies grow up, and lived in my spy home (AKA the Gallagher Academy)... yeah, let's just say I don't have the most normal life.

I brushed a cobweb to the side and tripped over a brick that never use to be there (yeah, a usual Kayla thing to do).

A shadow caught my eye; it had moved. I stared at it for a moment, absorbing the shape and size. It was more of a blur than anything, but as soon as I stood up, it vanished. The shadow was no longer there. I knew better to call out, instead I followed the branch that lead off by a 90 degree angle. Curiosity has always been my weak spot and I wasn't gonna let it down now; things just started to get juicy.

I tiptoed over the corner, not even daring to breath. I peeked around the corner and saw the shadow taking the next right. Swiftly, I followed, avoiding the creeks of the floorboards underneath my feet. A shadow, never a good sign, but being a spy-in-training there aren't any good signs.

I followed the shadow- getting glimpses every once in a while- for who knows how long. I knew the route we were taking- it was leading to the East Wing entrance way, we were just circling back around to where we started. But then when the shadow should've taken a right... it went straight- right into the wall. I was puzzled for a moment. After all, the shadow walked right into a curtain covering a wall.

I was sure that the shadow was long gone when I snuck right up to the curtain and brushed it aside. Wall. Stone wall. There was nothing unusual, it was just wall. I would have stayed there, but I knew that my personal time was nearly over. I knew someone would start looking for me. So I made my way to the east wing entrance. Only, I took the long route instead taking the shorter way by making the turn that would lead me there in less than five minutes.

I needed time to think. But I was afraid that the time to think wasn't exactly helpful. What was that shadow- no, _who_ was that shadow? Where did it go? Why was it at the Gallagher Academy? How did it get into the Gallagher Academy? When will it come back? Will it come back? And what did it want?

As a spy-in-training, there weren't very many things that could make me feel queasy, insecure, scared. But right then, I didn't like I was in the world's most highly secured building, I felt like I couldn't be in the most dangerous building in the world... I was afraid. It seemed as if the passageway took on another role; the light- which had been just fine before- seemed to dim even further than before, I lost track of my footing and tumbled in nearly every step, and the creeks of floor boards which were never there before were pursuing me. I tumbled down the passageway, silently beating myself up for taking the long route and not going to the light and short route.

A finger tapped my shoulder.

**I don't want to be one of those people to ask for reviews constantly, but I would love you for all my life if you reviewed! Flames are welcome- and so are encouragements! Also, I know that we aren't that far in the story yet, but I love to hear predictions! So please R&R!**

**Love,**

**~Pigeonfollower  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so next chapter is here! Sorry, the length of my "chapters" are all different lengths. Generally, it'll come when there is a break in the story, not really any chapters. This is going to be a pretty long story, so bear with me. The beginning is just setting it up, I promise it gets way better! Oh and I forgot the disclaimer for the previous chapter AND THIS ONE! Let's get this straight, I don't own the Gallagher Girls series or its characters (although that would be amazing!), I just own the characters that I made up and I own the plot. So consider this disclaimed!**

Kayla's POV

I whipped around, ready to do whatever I could to get away, and nearly knocked my best friend out in the process. I stopped instantly when I saw Jordan's face. Jordan's face is not one you forget because she can change it fairly easily. Her actual face has these gorgeous blue eyes that would any guy swoon over her, except for the fact that she "Wasn't interested yet!". Boring. She was tan and had all the features a girl from Michigan _shouldn't _have; perfect nose, gorgeous smile, tall, thin, and of course athletic. She dressed as only she could dress though, a new style everyday because, well, she can pull them all off. Let's just say Jordan's good with disguises, which is the understatement of the century, give her an hour in the mall and I, one of her best friends wouldn't recognize her at all.

"Jumpy much?" she asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, harsher than I intended.

She just laughed. "Wow, what's got you on edge?"

_Someone that's sneaking into the academy, undetected, and could possibly be out to kill one of us! That's what's got me on edge! _I screamed in my mind. But I couldn't tell her, I wasn't even sure that that's what I even saw. But I did see it, and I knew it was up to no good. "I just wasn't expecting you, that's all," I lied.

Jordan knew me since seventh grade- well, she actually joined a couple weeks after school started. But that's only because the government finally found her. Jordan had a big family- actually her mom (Rebecca Baxter, aka Bex) and my mom were best friends. Bex was sent on a mission to Paris some 15-16 years back. As much as Mom knew, Bex went for one year exactly, and she came back with a one month old baby: Jordan. Jordan never knew her dad. All she knew was that she had two twin brothers that were in sixth grade (currently) and that she had a Nanny (aka, my mom's aunt Abby. I met her once and she was really cool). Although Aunt Abby is really cool, Jordan couldn't stand a babysitter. So she ran away. She hitched a ride with a traveling theater group and achieved the skill of disguise. After a year from running from the CIA, they found her and put her into the Gallagher Academy. We were both in seventh grade and we already in our third week when Jordan arrived and was put into the suite that Maddie, Sophie, and I were sharing. I had met Jordan once before when Aunt Abby was visiting us with Jordan and Luke and Mike, but it was a long time ago, so I barely remembered. But we already knew each other, so she was welcomed into our group of friends as if she were there from the beginning. Long story short, Jordan knew me inside out and vice versa.

So she knew something was going on, but chose to ignore it. She would find out later... if she could pry it out of me. Jordan was never the one for the torture method- that's more of Sophie's style- but she would go to any extent to get the information she needed. I wasn't terribly worried, but with Jordan you never know.

We started to walk back to the east wing entrance to meet up with some of our other friends that we hadn't seen for the whole summer. And without a missing a beat, Jordan nearly screamed, "Oh my gosh! You would never guess who I met this summer!" She started rambling on and on about this famous movie star that was actually a CIA field agent. Yup, that's Jordan for ya.

**Read, Review, Predict! LOVE YOU ALL! (not being creepy, I promise!)**

**~Pigeonfollower**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I uploaded again! Oh, and as much as I'd like to, I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series! *Insert sad face here* But do you know what I _do_ own? I do own this plot and the characters I made up! So thanks for listening folks, and back to the story...**

Kayla's POV

"Hey! You two! Guess what? It's not illegal to help one of your best friends with her large suitcases!" We heard someone call from down the hall. We both immediately whipped around with smiles on our faces. And the mysterious yeller was... you guessed it... Maddie.

"Hey!" She squealed loudly dropping all 5 of her suitcases, ran over and gave us a bear hug.

"Where's Sophie?" She asked pulling away, raising her left eyebrow, her signature thing to do.

"Oh she's in the room, she got here about ten minutes ago." Jordan said turning to me on the last part.

"Oh sweet, help me with these bags and we'll go say hi." Maddie said smiling, nodding towards her bags.

"You're taking the big one." I said holding a finger up.

"Of course." She said nodding, her now light gray eyes looking over toward the suitcases.

Okay, Maddie has interesting features. Like mood eyes. Seriously, her eyes change color according to her mood.

Kayla's Top 10 List of Maddie's Eye Colors

and Their Meanings

1) Light Green: excited

2) Dark Green: calm

3) Light Blue: surprise

4) Dark Blue: disgust

5) Light Brown: mad/annoyed

6) Dark Brown: confused, thinking really hard

7) Black: pain, fear

8) Light Gray: feisty/ manipulative

9) Dark Gray: hiding feelings

10) Navy Blue: sad

*Any others are unknown at this point, but will be recorded if necessary*

She's pale, like she needs to get a little more sun even though she's always outside. She has chocolate brown hair about a shade lighter than mine- mine is nearly black, but gives off a nice tint of brown in it. Her lips were dark pink, so she always kind of looked like she was wearing lipstick. She refused to wear any make up though.

She was dressed as Maddie would. A white t-shirt, with a black vest over it, black skinny jeans, and black leather high heeled boots. Those boots were _so _Maddie.

"La-huv the shoes." Jordan said emphasizing the word love. Maddie looked confused then looked at her feet and acted like she forgot she had them on, but the look in her eyes told us otherwise.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." She said nonchalantly smiling broadly. "Random gift, I love my life." She sighed looking behind us. "Oh hey Katie! Did you remember my earrings?" She called slinging her bag over her shoulder and dropping it on the ground. Jordan and I both looked up the stairs at Katie, Maddie's key-ingredient in getting out of doing a task. If Maddie might have to do something in which she could break a sweat, she... well she got others to do it for her, without their knowledge. Maddie lightly bumped into me running up to Katie (the smallest if her bags in her hand), they walked down towards the dorms, heads down intently discussing something. I didn't even think anything of it until I heard Jordan sigh loudly.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning towards her.

"She did it again." She said simply pointing towards Maddie's bags. She had left us-again- to carry her bags to the room.

"Dang it!" I said some not so nice things in Japanese under my breath. Jordan rolled her eyes and grabbed the handle of one of the bags and trudged up the stairs, I sighed and followed her example.

**Well that's the third chapter. Did you love it? Hate it? Absolutely fantastically thought it was the coolest thing in this fantabulous (if that's even a word) world? Did you think it was terrible (hopefully not :/ )? Do you just wanna say 'hi'? If ya do (and even if you don't) please Please PLEASE R&R and predict! G2G and go make cookies! YUMMMY! Also tell me what kind of cookies you like! (my favorite is oatmeal chocolate chip OR monster cookies!)  
><strong>

**Till next time my lovely humans,**

**~Pigeonfollower ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's a longer one for ya! Disclaimer: disclaimed! It gets annoying doing that all the time! And btw, this is in numerous POVs. So, enjoy! (these cookies smell soooo good!)  
><strong>

Jordan's POV

Things That Came To Mind As I Dragged Maddie's Crap Upstairs

I vow to NEVER again carry those terribly heavy bags up stairs... Maddie can carry her own crap.

2) Is it really possible for one girl to use the clothes that fit into 5 Louis Vuitton bags in the time-span of 1 trimester? I think not, but Maddie begs to differ...

3) I swear, if I had 1 U.S dollar for every time Maddie made us do a task for her, I would be a millionaire here and a 7,126,830-aire in Bolivia. I wish I was in Bolivia

Whatever. When we finally reached our dorm, Makayla was gasping and I was about to fall over. No amount of Cove-Ops training could ever prepare a girl to carry that much crud. Opening the door, I saw Maddie sprawled on her bed with her feet in the air, humming while eating a Pop-Tart. Sophie, who was staring at her laptop on the bed next to her, kept tossing Jelly Beans at poor Maddie, who cringed each time one hit her (which was every time). Maddie once had an interesting incident in Mr. Dett's office. She was locked in for a weekend with nothing to eat but Jelly Beans.

"You little-" Kayla tried to act mad at Maddie (it wasn't very convincing because she was partially smiling), but she was cut off as a Cheez-It was flung in her face. "Hey!"

"Sorry, it was my only defense." Maddie shrugged.

Kayla knew she was defeated and commented, "Good defense." Kayla dropped the 3 bags she was carrying before picking up the Cheez-It and popped it in her mouth. "Where's the box?"

"On the table," Maddie lazily pointed to the small kitchen table where the Cheez-Its were sitting. Family size. I looked at Maddie and nodded in approval. I was the one who had known Kayla the longest and was impressed the Maddie had already picked up the "Kayla-Bribing Technique" (even though she has known Kayla since 7th grade... so I guess she should've picked it up a while ago).

"Hey," I looked around to notice that there was no delicious snack awaiting me. "Where's my su-"

Sophie cut me off. "In the fridge, second shelf, crab meat. Wasabi is in the door."

"Yay!" I bolted for the mini fridge in the corner. Sushi, my absolute favorite food in the whole world. After sushi came Turkish delight, but you can only get the good stuff in Hong-Kong. You can, however, get pretty decent sushi at the "Quick-It-Pick-It Mart" in Roseville, but it looks really weird if a boarding school girl is picking up sushi in a low-class market, so I don't usually get some there.

As I sat on my bed eating sushi and wasabi, I looked around the room, happy to be back in my favorite place, with my favorite people. Each one of us had a very different personality. I guess that's why we got along so great, you know, "opposites attract".

Kayla was spunky, energetic and fun. She was the kind of girl who just had an aura of awesomeness, and everyone wanted to be her friend. She could be crazy when she needed to, sad when the time was right, happy on cue and serious when the time came.

Maddie was almost the complete opposite. She was the girl who knew how to remain calm when everyone else was freaking out, she was good at leveling out mistakes. It was a trait you learned to love. Everything in this world needs an opposing force, a balance of some sort. Maddie was just that. No one else I knew could be that way, and I was sometimes jealous that she was the one who could bring everyone to their senses. Not to mention the fact that Maddie was the most stylish person one could ever meet. But let me make this clear, she's not absolutely negative or anything, she just knew when to be the opposite of us. She would be goofy, energetic, positive, and that kind of thing, but she knew how to control that. In a way, she's the adult .

Sophie. Sophie...um, how does one describe Sophie? Kick-butt. That's how. She was proud of the fact that the only reputation she had was one that most people feared. Luckily, we all knew her before she beat up Mr. Hoggens in Protection and Enforcement- we call it P&E, but just so we're on the safe side, IT'S PROTECTION AND ENFORCEMENT PEOPLE! I think we all feel a little safer knowing that we are sleeping in the same room as the most-feared fighter in the school. But here's the catch... Sophie has something that is like stage fright. It's kind of like when someone is really good at singing, dancing, and acting (like REALLY good), but once they get onto the stage- audience or not- they can't do it... at all. Like they shut down and forget who they were and how to do anything. In Sophie's case, she is really good. Like I said before, she beat up Mr. Hoggens. But once she gets out to the field, it's like all her training goes down the drain. She wouldn't even be able to win in a fight on the field if her opponent was just standing there- not fighting her back. The weird thing is that she is basically our nerd: she does all the tech stuff on missions, she is actually on the research and development team, and she is taking CoveOps as an extra course (yeah, she's that smart). So even though she is the toughest girl in school, she can't handle the field work and is all for the tech side of things. It's really weird, I know, so let's just say that Sophie is the odd one of our group... sort of.

Anyway, Sophie was 5'4", slender build with a soft face. Layered, just-above-the-chin blonde hair framed her face and bright-green eyes seemed to pop out of her skull (In a pretty way, not a freaky way).

I sat there some more, chewing sushi and thinking about my upcoming classes. I didn't know what my friends' classes were, but I was set on finding out. I knew I would be able to find out no problem from Kayla, but Sophie liked being mysterious, and Maddie couldn't remember her schedule long enough to tell anyone.

But before I could actually ask anybody anything, Sophie jumped up and down on the bed. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Her laptop jiggled on the quilt as she continued.

"What? What?" Kayla nearly dropped a Cheez-It before caching it again.

"The CIA is having a Boot Camp in 3 weeks!" Sophie laughed. "Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been sending them e-mails suggesting this?"

"Suggesting?" Maddie snorted in disbelief.

"Well, more like threatening them." Sophie ran her fingers through her hair. "Not the point! Anyway, the only thing I need is a teachers recommendation to get in, and I can guarantee you that Mr. Hoggens will give me the recommendation." Sophie smiled. "This rocks."

I was lost in thought. Just the idea of Sophie leaving for a week of two only to come back tougher and with newer and more advanced techniques scared me. There's one thing that happens when I get really, really, REALLY deep into thought... I lose all sense of position awareness and where I am, what I'm doing and what's going on.

"Jordan!" I heard Kayla yell at me before I hit the ground by the bed, sushi flying everywhere. As soon as I was once back to my senses, I found Kayla hovering above me. "It concerns me that it effects you that much to think."

Sophie soon joined Kayla. "You should get a CAT scan."

I sighed. "Already had one. It's required when I volunteer to help Dr. Homer with his experiments."

"How many are you helping with now?" Maddie asked once she joined the other two standing above me.

"On average, about 3 every week." I replied questioning her with my eyes.

"Good, so the CAT scans are often." She said faking relief. A slight smile danced on her lips.

"The problem is that they haven't found anything," Kayla commented.

"Ha, ha. Funny," I said sarcastically.

Kayla winked, "I try."

A knock on our door made us all turn our heads. "What?" Sophie shouted to the closed door. Yeah, along with Sophie's kick-butt attitude, she also is pretty rude and I think could use some anger management classes- but we love her anyway.

The door creaked open and Shea Walter's head popped in. Shea's mom, Tina Walters, is the head of a gossip column in the New York Times. So Shea knew everything and anything that was going on. If there was any rumor going throughout the school, she would know. If there was anything that happened in the school that was questioned to be accurate, she would know- even if it weren't true.

"Rumor has it that we can go down to Roseville- as long as we're back before dinner," she said in her bright perky tone. She looked at Kayla for confirmation. Kayla nodded. "Sweet!" She shouted. "You guys wanna come with us? Nearly the whole junior class is going."

I glanced around at Maddie, Sophie, and Kayla. "Sure," I said.

"Awesome! See you in a few." With that, Shea disappeared out the door.

"She seems a bit perkier today," Sophie said as we all grabbed our purses.

"That's Shea for ya," Maddie said.

We all headed out to the hallway where most of the junior class was waiting for us, and started for the entrance of the academy. I glanced around and saw that all of us were still in our casual clothes and not our uniforms. It was odd not seeing everyone in uniform, but I understood why they wouldn't want to be if we were heading toward Roseville- although I thought it was completely stupid that we had to let a town decide what we wear. Roseville is the town in Virginia that the Gallagher Academy is located in. That actual town part is about two miles away from the mansion.

Being a spy school, we have our cover: snobby, rich kids that take limos to school instead of school buses (not my favorite thing to play, but it works). So Roseville has a sour taste in its mouth whenever it sees us roaming the streets- which explains the dirty looks we get when we visit there. But over years we learned to ignore it and go about our business. Today I guess we didn't really want those looks, so we chose casual clothes. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"What?" Kayla asked defensively. "All I said is that I should've asked Aunt Macey if she wanted anything while I was in town. Jeez." We were nearing the town now and I was surprised that my thoughts were so time consuming.

I realized that she thought my eye roll was for her. "Oh, it wasn't to you," I said. "Just thinking to myself."

"About?" Maddie pressed.

"Well not about playing Cheez-Its as a last defense, that's for sure," I said laughing.

Maddie reached toward Kayla's open Cheez-Its bag and grabbed one. She flung it at me, and it hit me on my chest and slid down into my shirt. By this time, we were in the town and people- other than my sisters- were watching us carefully. "Maddie!" I whisper-shouted.

Maddie, Sophie, and Kayla busted out laughing. It would look weird if I just reached down inside my shirt to dig the Cheez-It out, so I decide to leave it.

As we entered the first store- a vintage clothing store-, I could already tell that this wasn't going to work out. As I move in odd ways to get the Cheez-It out of my shirt, I found myself doing- what looked like- the shimmy, trying to get the Cheez-It to fall out. Still, Kayla, Sophie, and Maddie were stifling back laughs. "Would you guys shut up already? It's not my fault a Cheez-It got stuck in my shirt." It didn't sound very convincing because I was laughing also.

"I'd offer to dig it out for you, but I don't want to make a scene," Sophie said sarcastically.

We all laughed again. "No! I think I'm good," I said a bit too loudly. Us four had weird glances flashed our way as we were giggling. "I need to find a bathroom to fix my shirt!" I whisper shouted again.

I looked around the store and saw that there was a unisex bathroom in the back right corner. There were two guys waiting by the bathroom, talking to each other, probably waiting in line. The first one was tall and had dark brown hair, he was strongly built and looked familiar somehow... I know being a spy-in-training, I should be able to recall a face from ten years ago, but I knew I hadn't seen him. It was just some familiarity, but nothing more. The other guy was cute just in a different way. He looked more like the guy next door, then the mysterious stranger. He had a really good tan, with light blonde hair to make him look like your average surfer dude. Except for the fact he definitely had muscles, but not the kind you can get from a gym, by weightlifting, his were from real hard labor. All of us looked at Kayla. "What?" She asked.

"Go distract them so we can sneak into the bathroom," I demanded.

"Why me?" She asked, eyebrows knitted.

"Cause you were the one with the Cheez-Its," Sophie said.

"And plus, you're the one who can sweet talk pretty much any guy into doing anything," I said.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Can we just make a wall or something then you can dig it out?"

I looked around, "Too many witnesses."

Kayla still didn't look convinced- at all. "How about we just wait in line like normal people?" she suggested.

I shook my head, "Too long."

"But-"

"Think of it as a pre-school mission," Sophie interrupted. "So go get your flirty skirt on and distract those boys!" Sophie glanced at Maddie. "Isn't that right, Maddie?"

Maddie was staring into space seemingly lost in thought. She kept discreetly looking over her shoulder at the guys. "Maddie!" I whisper-yelled.

She shook herself out of thought and said, "Oh, yeah. Sure." Maddie eyed Kayla up and down. She took Kayla's Cheez-It bag and replaced it with giving her an Altoid to free her breath from the cracker odor. Kayla was wearing Jean shorts that were to her mid-thigh a forest green tank top with a baggy t-shirt over it, she had sunglasses on, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Roll up the shorts to short short level, take off the t-shirt, you can wear mine, let your hair down, sunglasses go up," Maddie coached Kayla.

Kayla rolled up her shorts till they wouldn't roll up anymore, and she took of her baggy, white, v-neck t-shirt and handed it to me, I took it and stuffed it into my purse. Maddie quickly unbuttoned her own white blouse and threw it at Kayla. As Kayla whipped it on, Maddie grabbed the end of the shirt before Kayla could button it and tied the shirt shorter. Kayla took her sunglasses off so that they wouldn't fall off when she would fix her hair. She pulled her ponytail out and shook her head in a way that it looked like she could be in a Pantene commercial. Her hair must have been in a braid last night cause it was perfectly wavy, and by putting her sunglasses on, then sliding them to the top of her head, it was the perfect touch to complete the look. She looked perfect for sweet talking those guys.

"Now stop worrying, go get your sexy on, and let's go distract those boys!" Maddie whispered- even though she knew the boys couldn't hear her. "Sophie, help Jordan will ya?" Maddie demanded more than asked. Sophie nodded with a sly smile on her face.

Kayla winked, "No problem." Turning around, she strutted toward the guys. She positioned herself so that they would have to face away from the door to see her. Yup that's Kayla, the one who can sweet talk any guy to do anything...

**Hope you liked it! So if you have any comments, predictions, random things to say (I LOVE RANDOM THINGS!), or any critics, I'd love to hear 'em! But the thing is that I can't read your mind- that would be really cool if I could though!- so please be my absolute best friend and R&R! Now here's a random question: does any of you people out there like Cheez-its too? If so, write 'Cheez-its' at the beginning of your comment!**

**So long my lovelys (or however you spell it)!**

**~Pigeonfollower ;)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I haven't had the cookies yet, and it's KILLING ME! I'm being tortured by smelling these delicious monster cookies... maybe I'll go and see... Oh yeah, I gotta do the disclaimer first! Okay so... DISCLAIMER! I only own the plot and the characters I made up! So enjoy the chapter while I enjoy my delicious cookies! (yes, they are finally done!)  
><strong>

Maddie's POV

We all fell into step behind her but Sophie and Jordan kept back a little farther for a quick slip away. When we finally got to the guys they greeted us with big smiles.

"Hi." Kayla gave a small smile, pulling one if my moves by cocking her hip and putting her hand on it. Kayla was the closest to the guys, I was next to her, and Jordan and Sophie were right behind us. Positions locked. So far so good.

"Hey," the guy with the dark brown hair said. It bothered me that I knew I had seen his face somewhere, but that I couldn't quite place him, same for his friend. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jenny, but you can call me Jen if you want," she lied smoothly. She took a tiny step forward and looked up at him, "And yours?"

"Jacob, but you can call me Jake if you want," He mocked. With this he winked- yes, actual _winkage_. I have to admit, Kayla's good. To meet a guy less than fifteen seconds ago (14.8 seconds ago to be exact) and already have him wink at you is pure talent.

Kayla giggled- not the silly-school-girl type, but just enough to be perfect. "And your friend?" she asked, looking toward the other boy. Both of them were our age for sure, if not a year older.

"I'm Matt," he said with a small nod. He wasn't even looking at Kayla, but he was looking at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious on how I looked and if my hair was messed up or if my breath smelled bad. Again, I was overcome by the feeling that I already knew Matt and Jake... But from where? Honestly it freaked me out not remembering; things like that had been coming and going throughout the summer- feeling like I should be remembering stuff but can't put my finger on what it was.

The bathroom doors opened, and I knew that Jordan and Sophie pretended to go looking around. Instead, they would covertly creep their way into the bathroom. Kayla was doing an awesome job distracting the boys, she was laughing, flipping her hair, and she had a- I can't describe it as anything else- seductive smile on her face. "So you two go to school here?" asked Kayla to the boys.

I decided that this was the perfect time to slip away also, I couldn't stand looking at the two boys any longer- my head would blow up from the frustration working its way in there. I stayed in earshot, but out of sight. I was pretending to examine some vintage dresses that towered above me- I was right around the corner from where Kayla and the two boys stood.

"No, we're visiting family here," Matt replied.

"So you two are related?" Kayla asked.

"No," Jake said. "But we are as close as you can get to brothers."

"Yeah, Morgan and I are too" Kayla stopped, seeing my face.

"I'm gonna go be elsewhere." I said simply turning on my heels and walking away. Kayla watched me walk away with a confused expression on her face. When I heard a soft laugh from one of the guys, I peeked into the mirror on the wall to see the blonde guy Matt looking right at me and laughing. I raised an eyebrow, cocked a hip and disappeared into the clothing racks." Wow, I've been ditched" Kayla

"We're still here," Jake said.

I could see Kayla's smile. "Correct you are." Again, she used that flirty tone.

"So you need me to walk you somewhere? Considering your friends left?" I heard Jake ask. I noticed that he said 'me' not 'us', indicating that it would just be him and her. For some reason, I didn't like it. I didn't like the fact that _him_ and _her_ were flirting back and forth. I didn't really know why it bothered to me... but it just did. Trying to think of something else, to occupy my mind, I looked at a dress with white lace on it. "You know, for protection," Jake explained. I silently laughed to myself and was embarrassed for him; he was the one who would probably need the protection. Kayla didn't, because she could take that boy the ground with just her purse in less than a full second with only one move.

I snuck a glance around the corner and saw Jordan and Sophie rounding the corner of a bookshelf, heading towards the front of the store. Of course, Kayla saw this and knew the mission- a very silly one, but still a mission- was successful. She ran her fingers through her hair and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm pretty sure I can handle a walk to the door."

"I don't know," Jake started with sarcasm. "It's a pretty dangerous road from here to there."

Kayla eyed him up and down, and I knew she had smiled. "I think I'll take my chances." With that, she strutted to the front of the store and stopped in front of the door. She turned, gave a smile to Jake and winked, then slowly made her way out. It was perfect how she choreographed that smooth exit. I laugh at the fact that she thinks that she's good at honeypot due to _luck_! Not a chance, Kayla, not a chance.

I don't know why I stayed in the store but I couldn't get myself to leave, something about those guys was bugging me. I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I jumped and whipped around (weird I didn't scream). Matt was standing there looking at me with startling bright green eyes that I hadn't noticed before.

"So why'd you leave exactly?" He slowly said, a teasing smile dancing on his lips.

"I told you, to go be elsewhere." I said simply, looking straight into his eyes. Something I was good at acting confident, something I was bad at (at the moment) _being _confident. He laughed and shook his head backing away from my gaze.

"Yeah I guess you did say that." He laughed, he met my eyes again, but this time his look was different. Like my eyes were a book he was reading. I tilted my head to the right questioning him innocently; I felt my eyes turn their dark brown color.

"Why exactly are you confused?" He asked suddenly, making me blink with surprise. My eyes narrowed I looked him over as a threat, not as a regular person.

He was bigger than me, weighed more than me, and those muscles wouldn't help, but I think I could've taken him. But weirdly I didn't feel like I needed to, like he wasn't a threat.

"I don't know if you could take me, Maddie." The guy snickered, still watching me with those green eyes, waiting for my reaction. I felt my eyes turn a dark gray.

"Who are you." I demanded, not asked, demanded. I felt my eyebrow raise, my lips purse, and my hip cocked. Seemingly an annoyed girl stance but it was really easy to fight starting from there.

"Don't be scared." He said stepping towards me, I quickly stepped back so we were still the same distance apart.

"Another step and I yell for my friends, I have a feeling you know how dangerous that could be." I threatened.

"You don't remember me." He stated taking a step back. My mind started racing, I seemed to be forgetting so much, but nothing at the same time! Grrrrrrr. What was going on?

"I should?" I asked feeling my curiosity rise.

"No." He said sullenly. "You shouldn't." He said backing away, a hurt look on his face. My instincts told me to step forward and comfort, but I stayed still, and watched him walk away. When he had almost disappeared he turned to me one last time shook his head and ran as fast as he could out the side door 'Jake' followed closely behind him, but walking. Of course not before he looked me up and down, shook his head, just like 'Matt'. I think I'm gonna kill the next person who does that.

Still in somewhat of a daze, I made my way toward Kayla, Jordan, and Sophie outside the door of the store. They were laughing hysterically, and about three people shot weird glances their way, but they ignored them and continued to talk rapidly.

"Oh my gosh, you did so well, Kay!" Jordan whisper-shouted in case the guys were near.

"Yeah, you really had me worried for a second because you didn't really want to talk to them, but, girl, you had _me_ fooled!" Sophie whisper-shouted along with Jordan.

"Thanks!" Kayla laughed. "And that dark-haired one was_ really_ cute," she said. "At least it wasn't a bunch of geeks or something."

Jordan laughed. "If they were, all you'd have to do is say 'hi', and they'd be all over you- thinking that you love them." They all bust out laughing, and I would've too if my head wasn't about to explode with confusion and frustration. I pulled my sunglasses on to cover my eyes- I couldn't be given away this time.

Kayla, Jordan, and Sophie went on like this for a minute or so- I completely tuned them out, too much was going through my head. Well, I tried to tune them out until Kayla disrupted my train of thought by asking, "Maddie, you okay?"

**And that's all you get for this chapter! So tell me what you think! I'd love to hear a random comment, a prediction, a critic, or even just a simple 'hi'**, **because I love you people! Okay, so I already asked you if you liked cookies, and I already asked you about cheez-its, soooooo what should I ask you now? Hmm... OH! GOT IT! Have you ever had something stuck down your shirt and ended up in a situation like this? If so, tell me! I'd love to hear from ya!**

**So long my precious darlings!**

**~Pigeonfollower**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so nothing has changed, I still don't own the Gallagher Girls Series, but I do still own the plot and the characters that I made up. Thanks :) Here's another chapter for ya! (Like the 6th one from today!) You guys are so spoiled! And make sure to keep out for a favorite line 'cause I'm gonna ask ya for one when you review!**

Maddie's POV

Even if my eyes weren't covered, I could tell that my silence was giving me away. "Oh, yeah. I'm just hoping Joze is recovering from having a Cheez-It stuck in her shirt, and _you_-" I was addressing Kayla, "have stopped hyperventilating from the Cheez-It being wasted." This was a simple tactic: redirecting the conversation back to them- and not to me.

Fortunately, this worked. They started to laugh and go on with another energetic conversation that I didn't entirely try to tune out. To not make them entirely suspicious, I chimed in every now and then. But for the rest of the afternoon I tried to concentrate on- at least- _pretending_ to have fun and laugh as we go from store to store and try on random things. It was a challenge to not think of 'Jake' and 'Matt', but I managed to think about them for limited amounts of time.

My mind was struggling to forget their faces; to just move on with life and pretend nothing of that sort happened... but it did. And because I'm a spy-in-training, I will never forget those two faces as long as I live.

Kayla's POV

Okay, just to give you a heads up, Jordan, Maddie and I are the ones writing this, it's a CoveOps report and we kinda had to write it for class and all that jazz, so we figured we'd do it together because everything's more fun with friends right?

And, as this is a report, I have to mention everything. Every detail, every feeling, every movement (that's relevant, of course). So, even though I don't really want to admit this, I have to anyway: I hate being good at honeypot. I don't like it at all.

For one, I make up half what I'm doing the whole time- of course, improvisation is good, and is what spies lean on a lot- and pretty I much don't know anything about boys. I haven't been in a real relationship with one (how could I?), I haven't got a clue what makes them tick, I don't even know if they like me or not. All I know is that whatever I do works. Call it whatever you want- talent, good training, spy instincts, whatever- but I call it sheer luck! It was luck that I convinced those guys to give me their credit card numbers (I was on a dare, okay?), and it was luck that I got those boys' attention today.

Like I said before, I don't really like to do that to guys. I just feel like I'm using them... but isn't that what a spy has to do? Use people until they get what they need from them, then move on? Yeah, that is. And that's the sort of thing that keeps me pushing to do the best I can do in the art of honeypot. But just for the record, pretty much everything I think when I honeypot a boy is: how can this A) make him like me more? B) benefit me in any way? C) Get me more information. I know I sound really shallow and everything, but I'm a spy, not a regular teenage girl that has time to think about the people she is using. If I start to actually care about the people I use, well let's just say that's a spy's worst nightmare. So, when that kind of situation comes around, I forget who I am and put on my cover that I only put on by luck.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a breeze; us four finished shopping (which I don't really like doing- in fact, I despise shopping. Every time I enter a store I'm not in the best mood. But hey, what are you going to do when your friends love shopping? Nothing, that's what you do.) and headed back to the academy. I'm not sure when Shea and the rest of the Juniors went back, but they did sometime after we left.

We all finished unpacking after our small trip to Roseville, and even got to watch a few episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer before dinner. So just a few minutes before heading to the Grand Hall, we changed into our uniforms- in my case a _stained_uniform- then headed to dinner.

Of course, I wasn't too hungry, because I was snacking on Cheez-Its all afternoon (a very Kayla thing to do). Luckily, this time none went down anyone's shirt- Jordan made sure of staying clear from me while I had them in my possession. However, no matter how stuffed I was, I would always make room for the food this academy has to offer; we have a chef that use to cook at the White House, and the simplest meal he would make would be a perfectly cooked steak, homemade mashed potatoes, green beans with almonds, and gravy that would make your mouth water from only one sniff of it. Yeah, and that's a _simple_meal.

But we're all forced to wait until the teachers arrive to the Grand Hall and allow us to eat. "Hey, Kayla! Is it true that Mrs. Ferguson retired?" Shea asked plopping down into the seat next to Maddie.

"I don't know. Shea-" I started sighing, Shea was convinced that I must know anything and everything that was going on because I lived here (for more than the regular school year, of course all of us lived here).

"Well we'll know in a second won't we?" Maddie cut in. Smiling, she nodded towards the door, we all strained our ears to hear the sound of our teachers footsteps. We couldn't hear them, out of all the noise in the Grand Hall I doubt that any of us could've heard them.

Listening so intently, the action eventually grew to the entire hall where everyone was listening and not allowing themselves to breathe. Even the seniors were listening intently, trying to see if their trained ears would work in this situation. However, none showed any sign of recognition if they did hear anything.

Then we heard it; the small _creek_ of the Grand Hall doors swinging open to reveal Aunt Macey- the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy- and a line of the other teachers. I don't know how she did it, but Aunt Macey silently and gracefully walked toward the front of the Grand Hall where the professors sat. Following her, were several other teachers that were probably some of the best spies I know... then again, there could be some that I've met and didn't even realize it, so I can't even say that. I can just say that they're all good... really good. Whether that's in technology, disguises, or just kicking butt, they're all good.

As the teachers took their seats at the front of the room, I couldn't help but notice the empty chair... maybe the rumors of a new teacher were true. Maybe Ms. Ferguson decided that early retirement was what she wanted. Then again, it wasn't really an early retirement. It was just retirement from the academy. Instead of teaching Covert Operations (we call it CoveOps), she would become a field agent for the CIA... probably. But, hey, maybe she did retire after all. And maybe this was good for us; we could actually have a non-boring teacher this year. I mean like, we did learn some things, but we didn't learn very well with her very boring techniques- I heard that when my mom was at the academy, they actually went on field trips! Field trips! Only if we had a teacher that could teach us better than her, then we could really be on our way to field agent status- and not to mention _field trips_ along with it!

Aunt Macey didn't seem to notice the empty chair when she stood up to the podium even though we all knew she was perfectly aware. "Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked.

Every girl in the room, even the newbies, stood up and said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

Aunt Macey continued, "Why do you come here?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets," we replied.

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives," we finished. After all the years here at the academy, saying those words was like breathing- something that just came naturally.

We all sat in unison and whispers echoed throughout the hall, still wondering why the seat was empty. Aunt Macey- obviously- heard the whispering and demanded our attention up to the front again. "Ladies, first of all, I just want to give a warm welcome to the seventh grade students. Ladies, let's give them a warm welcome." We all applauded politely to the newbies as Aunt Macey continued. "As for the former students, welcome back! This semester holds many different adventures and even some different things than you ladies are use to." Aunt Macey paused for a moment then continued, "As you have seen, Mrs. Ferguson is not here with us today. She has retired from her position as the Covert Operations teacher and is now going to oversee classes and be my personal assistant for this semester. Currently, she is out of the building, but will be back as the school year starts."

Not even looking at the empty seat, Aunt Macey continued, "As for the Covert Operations teacher-"

A voice came out from where the empty chair- or what _was_ the empty chair, "I believe I could introduce myself, Macey." Many gasps came from some girls, whispers sounded throughout the room, and I even found myself having a hard time trying to compose my face. A man- probably around Aunt Macey's age, so like mid to upper thirties- had filled the empty seat. He was now standing, but there was no mistake, he had entered the Grand Hall and sat down without any notice whatsoever. He was good, and I had no doubt that this would be our CoveOps teacher for the semester. Field trips here I come!

"Ooooooh he's cute!" Shea giggled, straightening all looked at him again and realized she was right.

"Okay for once, Shea, I don't question your motives." Sophie laughed. "Maddie?" said, waiting for Maddie's opinion on the new teacher. "Maddie?" Sophie asked again, poking Maddie. Maddie smacked her finger way without looking down. Sophie looked and Maddie, and followed her gaze to the new teacher. "Maddie, I know he's hot, but not that hot..." Sophie said quickly.

"My name is Andrew Taylor and I will be your Covert Operations teacher. The only reason I tell you my first name, is because I know all of you can either hack into to CIA yourself, or know someone who can, so you'll find out anyway." Mr. Taylor laughed, I literally felt all my sisters sigh. I realized his voice had made us all turn to him, I quickly turned back to Maddie, and saw, which made my heart stop, that her eyes were black. Blacker than the darkest night.

"Maddie." I said, voice cracking. My voice, I realized, was almost a yell. Everyone in the hall turned to us. Maddie looked around quickly and instantly jumped out of her seat. As if a shock had hit her, she looked at Mr. Taylor for a moment, mouthed something, and ran as fast as she could out of the hall.

**So do you have a favorite line? Tell me! Please write a review, it is greatly appreciated! Comment, predict, say a random fact/thing, or just plain old 'hi' is something that still will make me smile! Okay, so I gotta ask you guys another question... GOT IT! Well, my aunt and I are making homemade ice cream right now (we have an ice cream maker machine!) and we are testing out a few flavors. Right now it's mint that we are trying, and it's a bit minty, so we're brainstorming how to tone it down a little. I know that my favorite ice cream is either plain old vanilla or mint chocolate chip. So... what's _your_ favorite ice cream? And I want to see how many people actually read through this whole A/N so if you did (which I love you all for) put the word 'bacon' in your review. (I love bacon)**

**I sign off to you my dear little ducklings,**

**~Pigeonfollower**

**P.S. If you have any questions about the story, write it in the comments or PM me, it may not get answered the way you want it to, but I will answer them! That's a promise :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! As you can see, I've added seven chapters today (this being the seventh) and that's pretty much all you're gonna get 'till I figure out how to do it on the Mac, or until I come back to my grandparent's house, or even a friend's house. So I'm sorry :( but I'm gonna do everything I can to hurry and put on the next parts. The thing is that we (my friends and I) still have to write the next chapter and such. So I'm not punishing you! I promise! Because I love you, my dearest ones! So yeah, there's the news. Oh yeah, and I don't own the Gallagher Girl series (even though it would be pretty sweet if I did!). So I'll stop rambling on and on and I'm just gonna let you read :)**

Kayla's POV

I guess I should explain the significance of Maddie's eyes turning black. It has happened once before. Her eyes didn't turn black for little things like kickboxing with Sophie, or cramming for a big test, no, it had to be something big. It had happened a grand total of once before. It was last year, Maddie and I were heading up the castle to grab some stuff from our room (Cheez-its, flip flops, ponytails, and an extra towel to be exact). Sophie and Jordan, were saving our spots by the pool. We were walking and talking about who knows what. When we heard Shea yelling.

"Kayla! Maddie!" We exchanged a glance and quickened our pace. "Maddie! Your dad's here!" She yelled again. We both froze. Maddie never told me about her dad, I always assumed he'd left her mom and sister. Nobody wanted to talk about it, so we never pushed. I paused, from surprise. As for Maddie, well she looked scared. She whipped around and stared at Shea.

"Wait, what?" She demanded.

"Your dad, he's here. He's really cute! Although you didn't get his gorgeous blond hair." Shea laughed rambling, I'm assuming because of the look on Maddie's face. Maddie face hardened and she looked everywhere. I watched her carefully and saw her eyes turn a deep dark shade of black.

"Maddie your eyes..." I started just as an older blond man came walking down the pathway towards the mansion. He was tall, and large, and was kinda cute so I could see where Shea was coming from.

"Get against the wall." She ordered, face hardening.

"Maddie what's..." Shea started, but she couldn't finish Maddie had pinned us to the wall, knocking the wind out of us. She reached above my head and smacked a brick, nothing happened.

"Come on." Maddie said urgently, smacking it harder, I heard a swishing to my left, turned, and saw a sort of door opening. "Get in." Maddie demanded, not we had a choice considering she was already shoving us in there. The passageway was dark and unfamiliar which really surprised me. I'm the one that always finds the secret passageways, not usually Maddie, Jordan, or Sophie. I could tell that it was one of the older ones that was rarely used. The dust everywhere indicated that nobody had been in here for a long time. I wonder when Maddie found it- let alone _how_ she found it.

Once we all stumbled in Maddie whipped around and quickly closed the door, as the door clicked shut the sound of someone slamming into the wall echoed across the walls of the "room"

We heard a muffled "No!" And a cry of outrage. There was a clicking and all the sudden light filled up the space from a small flashlight Maddie took from a shelf nearby.

Maddie barely muttered a "That way." (pointing to the right) when she collapsed.

Everyone ended up fine when we dragged Maddie out of the passageway. We dragged her to Aunt Macey's office where we sat for the rest of the day waiting for any information, but we never got any from her. After questioning most of the other girls, we found out that Maddie's "dad" had tried in vain to chase us down. When the secret, brick door closed the guy freaked and security had him down in about fifteen seconds. But she knew that her dad couldn't have been there... so who was it? Well, I have no clue. I tried to push her for answers for a while, but her eyes would darken and she never would utter a word of that day. But there was something weird going on now. How did Maddie know Mr. Taylor, and why did her eyes turn black when she saw him?

Jordan's POV

So when Maddie's eyes go black we all are concerned. Yada, yada Kayla told you the story...

So it was the second time in history this has happened, so naturally, we followed.

I honestly don't remember how fast I was running, or who was behind me, or how many people were running after her, all I could think about was finding her. Now, Maddie can outrun just about everyone I know. She's fast, when she wants to be, she just doesn't ever want to be. But right then she wanted to be. She outran all of us easily. We lost her trail in about two minutes.

We (Kayla, Sophie, and I) were walking down the East Wing hallway looking for any sign of Maddie, but she was no where in sight.

"We should just give up. She'll come back when she's ready." Sophie said quietly, but impatiently. Kayla and I exchanged a look then turned to her.

"Sophie. Her eyes turned black..." I started knowing I didn't need to finish.

"And instead of running to us, she ran away from us. Maybe she wanted some time to freak out privately, then come back to us and freak out some more..." Sophie started watching us carefully.

We all looked down, going through our options which don't even require a list but I'll make one anyway: A) Go back to our room and wait for Maddie or B) Keep looking. Sophie had a point, she would come back when she was ready. No matter how fierce Sophie could be, she was always our sweet little Sophie who would think things through first. I started to think about the options on what to do, again, but it seems that fate already made the choice for us.

As Kayla was opening her mouth to respond, the sound of muffled voices carried down the hall. Now we weren't breaking any rules looking for Maddie but my instincts told me to hide. Only now do I think maybe I wanted some information which is why I hid, but honestly it never crossed my mind.

I looked at Kayla and Sophie, eyes questioning. They nodded. I quickly ran (silently of course) to the window and tucked myself behind the curtain, but left a tiny crack so i could observe who was coming.

Sophie went all ninja on us grabbed the pipe on the wall and scaled it to the ceiling where she sat dangling down. Kayla nodded her approval at our spots. Now here is the thing, Kayla is amazing at hiding, she has so many different hiding spots and everything. But the thing is that she is terrible at realizing she has to hide! She is like the cheerleader, encouraging us that we have good hiding spots, but then she doesn't realize that she also has to hide too. She smiled and kind of stood there for a second. When the voices got closer her eyes widened finally realizing that she had to hide. She is a genius! Note the sarcasm. Kayla looked around panicked, she faced opposite of me examining the wall when all the sudden a little door popped open, wow I didn't even see what she did, but without hesitation she slid behind it silently. Like I said, she's an amazing hider, but terrible at realizing she has to hide. She had just closed the door enough to be conceal when they arrived.

It was Mr. Taylor, Headmistress McHenry, and- surprising- an unconscious Maddie. Appearing effortlessly, Mr. Taylor was holding Maddie, baby style, in his arms. Now I'm the one of the group who doesn't do guys, but I almost sighed thinking about his muscles.

"What if she remembers?" Mr. Taylor said in a panicked tone.

"Andy you considered that possibility when you came here, but you knew you had to." Headmistress McHenry said simply, in a calming tone.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Maybe I shouldn't of come..." Mr. Taylor started trailing off.

"Then the academy would have lost great opportunity for an excellent teacher." Headmistress McHenry quietly. He stopped walking, and turned to her looking her up and down.

"Would it be worth it if she remembered?" He asked looking her straight in the eye. The atmosphere changed so fast I knew this was the question he'd been avoiding.

"It's a risk you took and already decided on." Headmistress McHenry said simply, starting to walk again.

"But-" Mr. Taylor started.

"Andy! If you really thought this was a bad idea you'd be gone by now, leaving me to find a halfway decent teacher, but you're still here which means you're going to stay no matter what I say so stop trying to get me to convince you when you don't need convincing!" Headmistress McHenry snapped.

Mr. Taylor looked taken aback. His eyes widened, his face was pure shock. A moment passed then he shook his head and a knowing smile formed on this lips. "I think you need more time away from her." He laughed.

Headmistress McHenry glared at him, then rolled her eyes (yes, actual _rollage_). "We can take her back to her room." She said, walking a little faster. Mr. Taylor opened his mouth but Headmistress McHenry quickly cut him off. "They're not back yet." She laughed.

"How do you know?" Mr. Taylor questioned.

"Cause their moms wouldn't be either." She said shrugging her shoulders. They were now turning down the hall, out of our earshot...

The last thing I heard was Mr. Taylor laughing, concluding the conversation.

**Well, that's it for a while! So I love you faithful readers, and I promise, it will get a lot better than what it is now. So please Please PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna hear a random comment, I wanna read a nice message, I don't really want to read any flames but I will read them and appreciate it that you took your time to comment, I wanna hear a prediction, and I wanna read 'hi'. So if you give me one of those, two of those, all of those, and/or any of those, I will love you forever! Oh yeah here is your question: who here is terrible at hiding, who here is wonderful at hiding and know the appropriate times to hide (like Jordan and Sophie), and who here is wonderful at hiding but doesn't know when to hide (like Kayla)? So tell me if you are!**

**Till next time my darling humans,**

**~Pigeonfollower**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N (author's note) To explain to you guys about the whole Jordan being a softy, we wanted to bring some of the aspects of the characters from the GG series and also the characteristics of the people we are basing the characters off of. Yeah, Jordan may be a bit of a softy, but she has her own small bit of Bex in her and I'll let you in on a secret (her favorite technique to get info out of people is drugging them, yikes!). So sorry if you were expecting a more Bex-y Jordan, but Jordan is Jordan. 'Cause, you gotta admit, having basically the same exact characters with different names gets a bit boring after you've read ten million stories like that. As for the Sophie, as time goes on you see her more timid and nerdy side so bear with me! Thanks :)**

Kayla:

I guess I should explain the significance of Maddie's eyes turning black. It has happened once before. Her eyes didn't turn black for little things like kickboxing with Sophie, or cramming for a big test, no it had to be something big. It had happened a grand total of once before. It was last year, Maddie and I were heading up the castle to grab some stuff from our room (cheez-it's, flip flops, ponytails, and an extra towel to be exact). Sophie and Jordan, were saving our spots by the pool. We were walking and talking about who knows what. When we heard Shea yelling.

"Kayla! Maddie!" We exchanged a glance and quickened our pace. "Maddie! Your dad's here!" She yelled again. We both froze. Maddie never told me about her dad, I always assumed he'd left her mom and sister. Nobody wanted to talk about it, so we never pushed. I paused, from surprise. As for Maddie, well she looked scared. She whipped around and stared at Shea.

"What?" She demanded.

"Your dad, he's here. He's really cute! Although you didn't get his gorgeous blond hair." Shea laughed rambling, I'm assuming because of the look on Maddie's face. Maddie face hardened and she looked everywhere I watched her carefully and saw her eyes turn a deep dark shade of black.

"Maddie your eyes..." I started. Just as an older blond man came walking down the pathway towards the mansion. He was tall, and large, and was kinda cute so I could see where Shea was coming from.

"Get against the wall." She ordered, face hardening. I could tell by the way she looked at him that it wasn't her dad, but because her eyes turned black anything I knew about her before was quickly erased.

"Maddie what's..." Shea started, but she couldn't finish Maddie had pinned us to the wall, knocking the wind out of us. She reached above my head and smacked a brick, nothing happened.

"Come on." Maddie said urgently, smacking it harder, I heard a swishing to my left, turned, and saw a sort of door opening. "Get in." Maddie demanded, not we had a choice considering she was already shoving us in there.

Once we all stumbled in Maddie whipped around and quickly closed the door, as the door clicked shut the sound of someone slamming into the wall echoed across the walls of this "room"

We heard a muffled "No!" And a cry of outrage. The man was definitely not Maddie's dad. He was probably a bad agent coming to get her... but why?

There was a clicking and all the sudden light filled up the space. Maddie held a small flashlight that look like it hadn't been used in a long time.

Maddie barely muttered a "That way." (pointing to the right) when she collapsed.

Everyone ended up fine when we dragged Maddie out of the passageway. We dragged her to Aunt Macey's office where we sat for the rest of the day waiting for any information, but we never got any from her. After questioning most of the other girls, we found out that Maddie's "dad" had tried in vain to chase us down. When the secret brick door closed the guy freaked and security had him down in about fifteen seconds. Somebody had wanted Maddie, and that day her eyes turned black. Who was this Mr. Taylor, and what did he want with Maddie? Well, as a spy-in-training, I was going to find out one way or another.

Jordan:

So when Maddie's eyes go black we all are concerned. Yada, yada Kayla told you the story...

So it was the second time in history this has happened, so naturally, we followed.

I honestly don't remember how fast I was running, or who was behind me, or how many people were running after her, all I could think about was finding her. Now, Maddie can outrun just about everyone I know. She's fast, when she wants to be, she just doesn't ever want to be. But right then she wanted to be. She outran all of us easily. We lost her trail in about two minutes.

We (Kayla, Sophie, and I) were walking down the East Wing hallway looking for any sign of Maddie, but she was no where in sight.

"We should just give up. She'll come back when she's ready." Sophie said quietly, but impatiently. Kayla and I exchanged a look then turned to her.

"Sophie. Her eyes turned black..." I started knowing I didn't need to finish.

"And instead of running to us, she ran away from us. Maybe she wanted some time to freak out privately, then come back to us and freak out some more..." Sophie started watching us carefully.

We all looked down, going through our options which don't even require a list but I'll make one anyway: A) Go back to our room and wait for Maddie or B) Keep looking. We never had time to make that choice.

As Kayla was opening her mouth to respond the sound of muffled voices carried down the hall. Now we weren't breaking any rules looking for Maddie but my instincts told me to hide. Only now do I think maybe I wanted some information which is why I hid, but honestly it never crossed my mind.

I looked at Kayla and Sophie eyes questioning. They nodded in response to my silent question. I quickly ran (silently of course) to the window and tucked myself behind the curtain, but left a tiny crack so i could observe who was coming.

Sophie went all ninja on us grabbed the pipe on the wall and scaled it to the ceiling where she sat dangling down. Kayla nodded her approval at our spots. Now here's the thing about Kayla, she just has those moments when she is so concentrated on one thing that she doesn't realize that she's suppose to be doing something else- she doesn't faint like I do though. For example, right then when she was suppose to be _hiding_, she was being the cheerleader on the sidelines, cheering for us and our wonderful hiding spots. Yeah, that's Kayla for ya.

When the voices got closer her eyes widened, she looked around panicked, she faced opposite of me examining the wall when all the sudden a little door popped open, wow I didn't even see what she did, but without hesitation she slid behind it silently, she had just closed the door enough to be concealed when they arrived.

It was Mr. Taylor, Aunt Macey, and- most surprising- an unconscious Maddie. Appearing effortlessly Mr. Taylor was holding Maddie, baby style, in his arms. Now, I'm the one of us who doesn't do guys, but I almost sighed thinking about his muscles.

"What if she remembers?" Mr. Taylor said. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded a little bit strained and maybe even panicked.

"Andy, you considered that possibility when you came here, but you knew you had to." Aunt Macey said simply, in a calming tone.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Maybe I shouldn't of come..." Mr. Taylor started trailing off.

"Then the academy would have lost great opportunity for an excellent teacher." Aunt Macey quietly. He stopped walking, and turned to her looking her up and down.

"Would it be worth it if she remembered?" He asked looking her straight in the eye. The atmosphere changed so fast I knew this was the question he'd been avoiding but couldn't help but ask.

"It's a risk you took and already decided on." Aunt Macey said simply starting to walk again.

"But..." Mr. Taylor started.

"Andy! If you really thought this was a bad idea you'd be gone by now, leaving me to find a halfway decent teacher, but you're still here which means you're going to stay no matter what I say so stop trying to get me to convince you when you don't need convincing!" Aunt Macey snapped.

Mr. Taylor looked taken aback. His eyes widened, his face was pure shock. It was odd to see a well trained spy actually have a taken-aback expression on his face. A moment passed then he shook his head and a knowing smile formed on this lips. "I think you need more time away from her." He laughed.

Aunt Macey glared at him, then rolled her eyes (yes, actual _rollage_). "We can take her back to her room." She said simply walking a little faster. Mr. Taylor opened his mouth but Aunt Macey quickly cut him off. "They're not back yet." She laughed. I could only assume she was talking about us.

"How do you know?" Mr. Taylor questioned.

"Cause their moms wouldn't be either." She said shrugging her shoulders. They were now turning down the hall, out of our earshot...

The last thing I heard was Mr. Taylor quietly laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I just got a laptop and I'm probably going to be updating more (yay!). I thought that I would be the best person ever and update with a long(er) chapter (it's up to you whether you think it's long or not). So, again, I apologize! Without further ado, here is Gallagher Girls: The Next Generation :)**

Maddie's POV

I woke-up the next morning sore, like I'd done nothing for days and days on end. I frowned, cracked my neck, loosened up my shoulder, and finally got the knot out of my back. I looked around and could make out Jordan's, Kayla's, and Sophie's frames in their beds fast asleep. I turned to the clock. 5:00 am. I had a good half an hour before the first alarm would go off (we're teenage girls do you think one alarms gonna wake us up?).  
>I silently slipped out from under my covers and crept to my unpacked suitcases. I carefully opened the second suitcase and grabbed my shower stuff, and my morning routine stuff, and slipped into the bathroom. I took as long of a shower as I could stand, but it only ended up being about ten minutes long. I quickly pulled on my uniform and crinkled my nose, the best thing about summer: freedom of clothing selection. I shrugged and began combing my hair. Which wasn't an easy task. It was very thick (even though I thinned it every time I got it cut, it never got any better) but soon I was done with that too. I quickly washed my face and as I was drying it, off I caught my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were a combination of black and brown. I wondered why, but then it hit me. Everything. Everything from the day before came at me all at once.<p>

I stumbled back into the wall and my head started throbbing. Instantly, my hands raced to my forehead, trying to make the pain go away. Andy Taylor. Father. CIA. Everything kept echoing inside my mind as pieces of forgotten memories flashed by.

"Maddie?" Jordan knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'll be out in a minute."

I knew that I didn't sound very convincing, but Jordan let it slide anyway. "Okay, well we're gonna head to breakfast now, okay?"

How could they be heading to breakfast this early?

I checked my internal clock and observed that it was ten minutes before breakfast started! I couldn't believe that I lost track of time, I'm a spy-in-training for crying out loud! "Wait a sec," I called to them. Then I pulled myself together and headed to the Grand Hall for breakfast with my best friends.

Kayla's POV

We all sat there; tapping our feet, or tapping the desk with our pencils. Class was supposed to start five minutes ago. I don't know about regular schools, but here teachers were never late. Like ever. They were always there, on time, and they couldn't make excuses because they had clocks in their heads. So the fact that he was five minutes late was absolutely unheard of. Not to mention that fact that Maddie's chair was empty. She disappeared on the way to class. **  
><strong> Suddenly the lights in the classroom flicked off. Adrenaline started pumping through my veins, I jumped out of my chair and felt my sisters do the same. **  
><strong> "Sit down." A voice said smoothly. The voice belonging to the one and only Mr. Taylor. I sat down slowly trying to adjust my eyes to the light.**  
><strong> "How many books are there in the back of the room?" He asked slowly. No one answered, no one moved. "How many tables are there?" He quizzed. For the first time in this classes history, no one answered. No one moved, and I swear no one was breathing. " "What color is my jacket?" He questioned. Yet again to no response. I heard him sigh and he flicked the lights on silently. My sisters started glancing around the room studying the tables, or looking at his jacket. But I simply looked at Mr. Taylor, stared into his eyes, and he looked right back never backing down from my gaze. I needed a clue as to what was coming next.**  
><strong> The _whoosh _of the door ended our stare down, we both waited for the other to look away first before finally we both tore our eyes away from each other. We both looked to see Maddie standing next to Mr. Taylor not backing away once. She carefully scanned the room sizing it up as we were.

"Close your eyes." Mr. Taylor said quickly. Maddie's eyes snapped shut.

"How many books are there in the back of the room?"

She replied with, "Twenty-six."

"How many tables," he pursued. I had counted four, but never would have guessed unless I had been in this room for at least five minutes before getting a pop quiz.

"Four." Maddie had said this as if she were reciting the first hundred digits of pie: bored and rehearsed. But of course I knew that she had just walked into the room and was only in here for a total of six-point-three seconds before being forced to take the test that our whole junior class had failed not even forty seconds ago (thirty-eight-point-seven seconds to be exact).

Mr. Taylor's face was well composed. If he were the least impressed or even surprised, he didn't show it.

"My jacket-"

"Brown, leather, medium size, and has a zipper on the outside and inside," Maddie finished for him. Mr. Taylor didn't utter a word, he just stared blankly at Maddie and was obviously thinking hard.

"Tell me if you needed to get out of here how would you do it?"

"Ummmm the door?" Maddie said in an innocent, mocking tone. A smile crept onto her lips. She headed towards the seat next to Sophie.

Mr. Taylor tried to stop a smile but it still formed.

"Do I have your permission to be seated?" She said it all the way mockingly now.

"One more thing, Ms. Demmerson," I could've sworn he slightly winced when he said her name."why did you look around the room before coming in?" Mr. Taylor asked.

Maddie shot a quick glance at me and then looked back to Mr. Taylor; looking him square in the eye.

"Well I can't tell you all my secrets can I?" Again, Maddie's voice was in more of a mocking tone than anything, and it didn't take my spy training to know that Maddie has had a very interesting history with Andy Taylor.

And that's what I intended to find out.

*. *. *. *.

Maddie's POV

"Observation, ladies. It is essential. It's what keeps you alive and what keeps you aware in a covert operation. It is such a small thing to do, but it makes a great difference."

'Observe' was scribbled onto the black board in the front of the room in Mr. Taylor's (surprisingly neat) handwriting.

"Be good or die, those are our only options. Notice things, I promise it will save your life's someday." He said simply, looking straight into my eyes. Like he was waiting for me to understand something, begging me to understand.

I felt a prickle on the back of my neck, I turned around and Jordan and Kayla were looking from me to Mr. Taylor and back again. Both their eyebrows were raised, asking me what was going on. I shrugged my shoulders _as if I knew. _

Mr. Taylor shook his head clearly disappointed. My heart dropped, I hated that head shake. The I'm-very-disappointed-in-youhead shake like I was messing up on a really easy math equation. I looked at him shaking my head this time. _Exactly what is it you're trying to get me to remember? I barely remember my mom half the time! _I wanted to scream. But instead I gave him a mocking smile. Like my motto says: if you don't know-it fake it.

Apparently I was convincing because he simply shook his head in disbelief. He didn't smile, or laugh, he looked almost disappointed, like he was hoping I wouldn't ! I couldn't make him happy! He wanted me to remember, he didn't, like he wished I'd remember him, and what we had, but not what made us have that... like he was protecting me.

Wow, weird. I hate it when people protect me, I'd put up with Sophie, Jordan, and Kayla doing it since last year. Why, they still won't tell me, and they get really weird when I bring it up. So yeah people protecting me-I hate it, then when they can't protect you have no idea what you're facing.

"You either notice things more, or die, those are your only options." Mr. Taylor said again, this time he was looking behind me straight at Kayla and Jordan. He shook his head yet again but this time it was more like he was shaking a thought from his head.

He dropped the chalk, not bothering to put it on the ledge. It shattered into four pieces making a slight clinking sound on the linoleum floor. He turned on his heel, with one hand grabbing his jacket, with the other opening the door. He headed down the hallway without a look behind him.

"Class dismissed." He said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Ummm I'm gonna go see what's going on..." I blurted, running out the door after him. I took off down the hall, not running, not walking, somewhere in the middle.

"I told you she's remembering things, more and more, and now this? Conner this is bad. How do we know she won't blurt out what she remembers?" I heard Andy, wait Mr. Taylor was talking in a hushed tone. I risked a peek around the corner, and saw Mr. Taylor standing now in his jacket again one arm crossed, the other holding a cell phone to his ear. Wait a cell phone? That's impossible! All cell signals are blocked! But he **was **standing there talking on his cell phone. To make it weirder the phone was purple, and bedazzled. It looked like every teenage girls dream cell phone.

"I know, I know. But how do I know she hasn't already?" Mr. Taylor said sighing, he leaned on the wall. At first I thought I was made, but then I realized I was in the shadows, safe.

"Oh how do I start that question? 'Hey, do you remember that special school you snuck into a couple years ago?' " Mr. Taylor shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. I jumped, all the spy training in the world couldn't make when someone you love is hurt any less painful. My heart lurched, I hated seeing him like this, so mad. Wait someone I love? I love him? Where did that come from?

"Or, 'Oh how 'bout your brother, Conner? Oh my bad! Well, surprise you have a twin brother! Oh by the way the CIA has forbidden you from seeing him. And you need at least level nine clearance for that intel... which you have all things considering. Oh well at least you did, you know before the CIA wiped your memory?' " He continued, yelling. He sighed. "It's too much for her to handle," he wiped the sweat from his temples, returning to his normal voice. "I can't tell Maddie, it would ruin her."

I had about a three seconds time to attempt to process the information before the shock set in. It hit me like a bus. It knocked the wind out of me, I gasped before I could think about stopping it. whipped around staring into the darkness that was my cover. He snapped his phone shut, and stepped towards my direction. He stepped forward again eyes darting around, he was obviously trying to make my shape out in the darkness. I could've run, in the dark I would have been safe. But I couldn't, legs weren't working. Until they buckled, making me collapse to the ground. The movement alerted Andy to where I was, he walked a little faster then stopped, listening. My whole life, I've been trained to for these situations. I can spy, well, like a spy. But weirdly enough I think those words were the worst weapons in the world. I couldn't control my rapid breath, or my shaking, or any part of my body for that matter.

"Maddie..." He started starting to walk again, slower this time.

"Conner..." I started, trailing off because I didn't know what to say. "I remember him." I blurted, and once I heard that I knew it was true.

**Cue the dramatic music! The plot has finally started to twist! Loved it? Hated it? Think it's freakin' fantastic? Any predictions? Do you absolutely love bacon? Well, review and tell me what you think about the story and/or bacon ;) So love y'all and I will try to update soon!**

**~Pigeonfollower :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan:

Food! Finally food! We looked for Maddie for so freaking long that I swear I could've dropped dead there. Okay, okay, we looked for like twenty minutes. But still! It was long enough for me to be late for my next class AND to get a lot hungrier. Anyway, here we were in the Great Hall waiting for dinner to come out and I for one was gonna punch Maddie in the face the next time she tried to run away.  
>"Jordan!" Kayla laughed next to me. I looked at her confused. "I just heard your stomach growl!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me in return.<br>"Hey." An out of breath voice said beside me. I turned to see Maddie, casually walk up to our table. Although her casual walk looked effortless, I could tell that she had been running- I don't know from who or what, but I knew that she had been running.  
>"Hi," Sophie said to her, trying to analyze Maddie's situation.<br>"Nice of you to show up," I said, my voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
>"Ease up, Joze, she sounds like she just ran five marathons," Kayla said in between bites of her mashed potatoes.<br>"She made me hungry!" I fake-yelled. As if to prove my point, I shoved a piece of steak in my mouth and chewed violently.  
>"Since when have you had a problem with eating?" Maddie laughed then sat down next to me.<br>I thought about this for a moment then said (with my mouth still full of steak), "Good point." The four of us laughed.  
>"Ladies, could I have your attention, please?" Ms. McHenry was mounted behind the podium at the front of the Grand Hall, quieting all of us down. "The junior Covert Operations class will be going on a field trip tonight. Meet at the entrance of the academy in casual clothes at precisely seven PM tonight. Thank you and enjoy your meal, Ladies." Ms. McHenry then walked off to join the other academy teacher at the head table.<br>I could practically feel the excited vibe going through us juniors the second she said 'field trip'. It was quite hysterical, if I say so myself. Maddie's eyebrows were raised, Kayla's lips started to curve up in a smile, Sophie's face looked petrified, and I'm sure that my face had the evilest look on it. I don't know why, but whenever something like this is announced, I always think about all the things that I could do while there; like drug 'innocent' guys who try to flirt with me (I always carry around extra drugs in case of an emergency), mess with girls who try to look cool but just look ridiculous, even try to make Sophie even more nervous than she already is with horror stories that my mom use to tell me about when she was on missions (okay, I may have tweaked some of them to make them a little more scary... but just a little). Long story short, field trips are my kind of thing.  
>In what seemed like FOREVER, but was only forty eight minutes, the junior CoveOps class was waiting at the front entrance of the Gallagher academy, piling into a black van. I can't say that it was comfortable, because we were all jam packed into the back of the van so badly that my body was squished so that I could barely breath and my boot was shoved into Maddie's face.<br>"Move the boot, Baxter," she said to me.  
>"Deal with it," I said back.<br>"I'm gonna punch you," Maddie said.  
>"I'm gonna punch you back harder then throw you off a cliff," I threatened.<br>"I'm gonna punch you back harder than I've ever punched anyone before, throw you off a cliff, then drop rocks on you to make sure you're dead," responded Maddie.  
>I replied with, "I'm gonna punch you harder than twenty spies combined, throw you off a cliff, drop rocks on you to make sure you're dead, then run you over with a bulldozer- without a proper burial." This was usually a game that Maddie and I played (which I won pretty much every time): we would keep adding on till one of us cracked from our "serious" face, or one of us couldn't come up with anything.<br>Maddie laughed, giving up her serious facade (and losing the game... again!), and said, "Fair enough." then pushed my foot aside. I laughed along with her and my two other roommates.  
>"Alright, Ladies," Mr. Taylor said, interrupting our fit of giggles- we had the whole van laughing by now except for Mr. Taylor and the teacher driving (who I think was Professor Weise- she couldn't drive to save her life! I mean, <em>seriously<em>, I was clutching onto whatever I couldn't o keep from puking! Maybe I shouldn't have had that second steak...). We all quieted down and waited for Mr. Taylor to explain what we would be doing on our field trip.  
>"Roseville is having a pre-school festival, celebrating the beginning of fall," he started. Gallagher starts a week before regular school starts, and Roseville's celebration of fall starting was directly a week before school started for the Roseville kids. "We will be going there. However, this isn't an ordinary stroll in the park, Ladies. I have a few friends that will be constantly changing their appearance. It will be your job to count how many people there are, how many times they change, and memorize what they are wearing. You may go in however many people you want, but just remember that the more of you together, the easier it is to spot. Here are your comms." Mr. Taylor each gave us a comm unit and just as we all were set up, the van came to a stop.<br>"No more than two at a time," Mr. Taylor said.  
>I grabbed Sophie's arm and, before she could resist, pulled her and I out of the back of the van.<br>"Oh, and one more thing, ladies," I heard Mr. Taylor's voice in my comms unit as I stepped out into the busy street. "Be at the theater in one hour."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all I know it's been a while, but I'm back! Yay! I hope you guys like it :)))))))))**

Maddie's POV

As I roamed the streets of Roseville with Kayla by my side, I felt a small memory tug at me. It was more of a deja vu moment. I felt like I had already done some kind of variation of this when I was younger. I remembered that Andy was my dad, and that Conner was my brother. But I just couldn't remember what happened before that. I didn't have any childhood memories- well, I had flashbacks but they weren't very long. I only had glimpses of people or a place, but nothing much...  
>This situation felt familiar though, like I had already been taught this. I remembered Andy- an Andy that was a few years younger than he was now- telling me to watch for the one who was constantly changing and to follow him, see what he was up to-<br>"Maddie!" Kayla interrupted my thoughts and snapped her fingers in front of my face.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>Kayla held up a necklace and said, "Don't you think this necklace would be perfect if it were in red?" This was a cut out (a phrase that one operative uses with another operative that means something totally different than what it sounds like). In this case, 'this necklace' represented the subject (whom we haven't found yet) and the color red represents the number 1 on the clock. Translation of what she said: "The subject is at my 1 o clock."  
>I looked at Kayla's one o clock and saw a middle aged man that had on a jogging suit. I already saw this guy ten minutes ago in a blue t-shirt and jeans. Target one, spotted.<br>"Yeah," I said to Kayla. "Red is just the right color for that."  
>"Well, we should move on, we don't wanna keep everyone waiting," Kayla said. Hinting at me that we need to look for our next targets.<br>But something made me stay at that kiosk. Although I question that something now, seeing how as Kayla walked away, two arms grabbed me from behind and dragged me away.

I did my best to get away. You can believe me on that part. I fought like a crazy lady. I tried every forbidden move in the book, but whoever had me blocked them easily.

Then when he tried to get me down an alley, I tried some moves that weren't necessarily in the book. Only on my last, most desperate move, did he fall to he ground. I whipped around and had him pinned before he had a chance to say, Whoa.

"Okay, I need a name and a reason you're here. Fast." I hissed. It was really dark, I couldn't make out him out yet, it was to dark (though I knew it was a guy from the way he was built, let just say figure).  
>"Conner Taylor, looking for my twin sister Maddie. You haven't seen her have you?" Answered a mocking tone. I loosened my grip a little and remained silent until my eyes adjusted to the light.<br>It was Conner, same dark hair as mine, same kinda pale skin. But his green eyes were different. But still it was creepy how similar we looked. I loosened my grip all the way and sat up.  
>Then we had one of those awkward silences I hate, where something needs to be said but no one will say it. I hate them because I'm normally pretty good at saying whats on my mind.<br>"I have actually." I said finally. He looked at me confused. "Seen her that is." I laughed. He smiled at me widely and all the awkwardness melted away. He stood up and gave me a breathtaking (literally) hug.  
>"So you do remember?" He asked excitedly. I shrugged my shoulders, nonchalantly. I didn't even know if I remembered. I felt like I was living someone else's life, learning my story as I went along. His smiled widened, but didn't make it to his eyes. "I missed you." He said quietly, looking at the ground. I could tell that wasn't an easy thing to say.<br>"I missed you too." I replied carefully. As soon as I said it I knew it was true. This time the smile reached his eyes. My mind was spinning, yeah I remembered him, I knew he was my brother, and I loved him, but I had no big memories. And for the life of me I couldn't remember why I hadn't remembered him. I knew I would stop him from smiling but I had to get something out there.  
>"Conner, I'm sorry I-" I started, pushing the words out quickly. He held up his hand.<br>"Don't apologize for things you're not sorry for." Conner cut in. His words sounded rehearsed and bored, but I knew them from somewhere.  
>"Rule number five." I mumbled. Conner looked at me surprised. "Stay together no matter what, everything's better together. Rule number one." I recited, watching the pain rush into his eyes. my comms unit was a buzz with Kayla, Jordan, and Sophie calling my name.<br>"Conner I'm so sorry." I said slowly.  
>"Maddie I don't wanna-" He started sighing.<br>"No. Conner I hurt you. I can tell and it was because me leaving or something. I'm sorry for hurting you." I cut in. He looked like he wanted to object but then his face turned back to a smile. I felt like I had my entire life was on the tip of tongue, but wouldn't come out. I didn't know much but I knew I couldn't let him get hurt, and that I'd hurt him once before.  
>My ear was ringing with the sound of Kayla, Jordan, and Sophie calling for me. I guess I made a face, because Conner sighed and helped me stand.<br>"They panicking now?" He asked, laughing a light airy laugh. "I guess that's good, if they weren't by now I'd be a little concerned." He finished.  
>"I should get you back." Conner sighed, his smile once again vanishing.<br>"Wait, I don't want to leave you again." I said stupidly.  
>"I know Madironi, but you need to get back. They'll be here in about, oh I don't know fifteen seconds?" Conner sighed.<br>"I'll see you soon though right?" I asked quickly listening for the sounds of my roommates footsteps.  
>"Well I can try." Conner sighed, looking down the alley. I finally heard my roommates footsteps.<br>"No." I demanded. "We will see each other soon." I stated simply. He looked at me confused, and then ran down the alley. I sighed, rumbled my hair, and walked out to meet my roommates. "Accidentally" dropping my com on my way. Oops. But then I picked it back up, pretending like that's why nobody could reach me- at least I had an excuse and didn't have to lie to my best friends and dad. Well, at least not lie completely.  
>I had an idea. A devious (is there any other kind?), manipulating, and overall crazy idea. I had no memory. I wanted it back. There were two people who could give me some, but refused to. So I wanted them both, in the same place, at the same time, for a longer period of time. To maybe get a little bit of my memories back. I was going to go to where Conner belonged. The place where they teach guys how to block all of our moves, where they train guys to equal our abilities. I was going to Blackthorne. Whether they liked it or not.<p>

**So what did ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Extremely absolutely positively magnificently LOVED IT? Like cheese on your eggs? Then tell me in a review!**

**~Pigeonfollower**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Thank you for following me for this story, but I have this story on a few different websites and I've decided to only put it on one so I don't have to update tons of different websites ;) So here is the new website I have it on!

It's called FIGMENT. Just add a dot and "com" after it and you got the website ;)

Just type in Gallagher Girls the Next Generation, and the username is Pigeonfollower

Thanks so much and I hope you visit it!

~Pigeonfollower


End file.
